


「 Celos

by Pumpkin_Stark



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Random & Short, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Stark/pseuds/Pumpkin_Stark
Summary: Poco a poco Peter Parker empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por Strange pero ¿Es lo correcto?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 1





	「 Celos

—¡Pe... —

Pero el Hechicero detuvo sus palabras; No podía gritar su nombre.

Peter no portaba su traje, sólo se había colocado el gorro de su sudadera y empezó a columpiarse entre los edificios.

¿Por qué huía de él?

De un momento a otro decidió acabar con ese juego de "perseguirlo", abrió un portal para quedar enfrente de él y pudo ver una mueca en los labios ajenos.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —

Cuestionó mientras Peter trepaba el muro del edificio para ir a la azotea de este.

— Nada —

Susurró con cierto tono de molestia haciendo que el hechicero arqueara su ceja.

—Peter... —

El menor apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada; ¿Por qué estaba enojado?

—Ella... Ahhhh... ¿Ella es su novia?, ¿Esposa?, ahhgr. —

Dijo de manera rápida Peter mientras se quitaba el gorro para despeinar su cabello, el hechicero arqueó su ceja ante esos cuestionamientos.

Minutos atrás Palmer había dejado un sutil beso en los labios, ¿Peter lo había visto? pero... ¿Por qué tenía esa actitud?

Strange tomo un poco de aire y se acerco a Parker.

—Christine es un ex colega —

— ¡Los colegas no se besan! —

Y exploto Peter, haciendo que ambos se miraran por unos momentos en silencio.

¿Acaso eran celos?

—¡No es lo que piensa! —

Dijo después de algunos momentos y negó con su cabeza y manos.

Strange decidió tomar las manos ajenas al ver que seguía jugando con su cabello de manera nerviosa.

—¿Entonces qué es? —

Cuestionó mientras se animaba a acariciar la mejilla ajena, Peter lo miro en silencio a los ojos y entreabrio sus labios para pronunciar algunas palabras aunque el sonido de su celular los hizo separarse.

—Lo siento, es mi tía y ah... —

Rió de manera nerviosa y decidió darse la media vuelta para contestar, por su parte Stephen coloco sus manos en su espalda y lo miro de reojo 

¿Que era todo eso?, ¿Qué sentía Peter por él? Pero la cuestión más importante, ¿Él que sentía por Peter?

Al finalizar la llamada Peter se acercó un poco apenado.

—Tengo que regresar y ... Perdón por todo esto, no, no es de mi incumbencia su vid... —

No finalizó sus palabras al sentir como Stephen besaba su frente.

—Es solo una ex colega... Nada más —

Susurro el hechicero antes de separarse y abrir otro portal.

—Nos vemos más al rato en la Torre —

Peter solo afirmo con la cabeza aún algo ido por lo sucedido.

Tal vez era momento de... Analizar sus "nuevos" sentimientos.


End file.
